


Time of the Day

by phoenixjustice



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various parts of the show.</p><p>It became apparent that there was a driving force behind all this, bringing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of the Day

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different songs.

: :: :

**Day and Night - the Doctor, Jack/Doctor**

By the time he had reunited with him, he had a new face and new perspective. And he was so tired of being alone.

**Weight of the World - the Doctor, Doctor/OC**

He recognized that voice immediately; the same as the one he had heard in his ninth incarnation. He remembered HER.

**Time Warp - the Doctor**

He never ceased to be amazed by the tenacity of humans, their willingness to never give up, no matter the situation.

**Grease - the Doctor, Jack Harkness, Jack/Doctor**

He found him there, singing at a little dive on Saturn; he thought that Jack had a beautiful voice.

**Womanizer - Captain Jack Harkness**

He wasn't biased by any means. He took them all; male, female, younger, older. But there was only one he was in love with.

**I Can't Decide - Eleventh Doctor, Jack/Eleven**

He caught Jack's eye on a freighter on Mars; they fell into bed soon after. He didn't tell Jack who he was, but he was sure that the immortal man knew.

**UNDO - Captain Jack Harkness, Jack/Eleven (sequel to I Can't Decide)**

It wasn't until the next morning, when the man mumbling about some words and names that Jack knew exactly who he was; he had changed on him yet again.

**I Believe in a thing called love - The Doctor, Doctor/OC**

There had never been an opportunity before; but now that there was, he would take it. And bring her here with him.

**In My Bed - Captain Jack Harkness, the Doctor, Jack/Eleven**

The Doctor was a lot more adventurous than he imagined him to be; this incarnation was just AWESOME.

 


End file.
